Have a very Happy New Year
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Christmas is over and New Year's Eve has come. Certainly not Venom's favorite day. And Eddie tries everything to distract his friend from all those loud noises outside of his apartment.


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

 _Oh my, I didn't want to write anything for New Year's Eve at all, but here I am.  
This idea was suddenly there and I wrote this thing down within three hours or so._

 _This will be the last story for 2018 hehe._

 _Well I should be the one who should get some stories on this day, for New Year's Eve is my Birthday hehe.  
But here I am, writing another one for all my readers ;P_

 _Well, I hope ya'll like it and have a nice start into 2019!_

 _ **Warning: A lot of fluff and silliness and tickles ahead, so if you don't like it, then don't read it!**_

 _And as always: If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content in general, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I don't like at all and what I will NOT write! If that's what you are looking for, you will NOT find it here and I distance myself from the fetish scene greatly! If you don't like this kind of story in general, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you._

 _And again: These two are just FRIENDS in my stories and NOT lovers and I don't care if they are a couple in the comics. This is the movie and NOT the comics!_

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language ;)  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^** _

* * *

**Have a very Happy New Year**

 **"Eddie? Eddie! What's happening? What was that noise?"**

"Hey, calm down, V. Nothing bad happened."

 **"It sounded like an explosion! We do not like these sounds!"**

"I know, buddy. Chill out. This is normal for today."

 **"What? Normal? Why?"**

"Because today is New Year's Eve. That's why."

 **"And on New Year's Eve people throw bombs? What's that for a day? Are they killing each other?"**

Sighing, Eddie ran his hands through his face after sitting down on his bed. Sometimes his new roommate was just too much for him...

"They don't kill themselves, you dork. On New Year's Eve, it is customary to fire rockets into the air. There are many other things that make a lot of noises. The main thing is that they are loud."

 **"We do not like that!"**

Another sigh and this time Eddie looked at his friend almost compassionately, as he manifested in front of him in his serpentine form and growled at him. Gently, the young man reached his hand out to him and stroked his head gently.

"I know. You won't like this day as much as Christmas."

Just the memories of the past Christmas left Eddie grinning.

Anne and Dan had invited him for dinner on Christmas day and since it had been Venom's first Christmas party, he had not really understood the different customs humans like to do on this day. He remembered how Anne had wanted to tease Eddie a bit, by holding a mistletoe over him. But Venom didn't understand this custom at all and what had he done? He had grabbed the mistletoe with his huge teeth, had devoured it and then he had even complained that this thing tasted disgusting.

Even Dan had not been able to keep from laughing then.

In the end it had been Eddie, at whose expense they had made a lot of fun. Right after Anne had explained to Venom what to do when standing under a mistletoe. Before Eddie knew it, a long, wet tongue had licked across his face, causing him to stumble backwards and he had almost fallen into the Christmas tree, which had made his friends laugh until they had had tears in their eyes.

But he had not really been mad at Venom, who had laughed as hard as Anne and Dan had laughed. It was just harmless fun among friends and in the end he had had one of the most beautiful Christmas parties he had ever experienced.

And now was New Year's Eve and the year was coming to an end.

And like every year it should end with a big bang.

But this year everything was different. Especially since Eddie was no longer alone and his new roommate didn't like loud noises at all. Those rockets and other loud things seemed to be like pure poison to him, because whenever a loud bang was heard, the Klyntar jumped and hissed. Eddie knew that loud noises were like his kryptonite. Just like fire. He remembered very well how Venom had gone mad after he had just lit a small Christmas candle ( **Eddie! Fire! It will hurt us!"** "Calm down, man. This is just a candle!" **"We don't like it! Make it stop!"** "Fine, fine. Jesus…"). Unthinkable what would happen tonight...

 **"What is happening tonight?"**

Of course he had to read in his mind again. But Eddie didn't blame him for that. Not today…

As best as he could, he tried to explain to Venom what was going to happen tonight and with each further spoken word the symbiote's face darkened until he bared his fangs and growled once again.

"Calm down, V. We will stay at home tonight. The windows are likely to shield the most noise. You will hardly hear anything. I will also make sure that you won't see anything."

 **"But, Eddie... _you_ wanted to see it."**

"What did I want to see?"

 **"These...fireworks? That's what you wanted to see. I've read it in your mind."**

"Oh, that's okay. I don't have to look at it. I know you don't like that. We can watch it in the TV if you want to though."

There was a short silence between the two friends and Venom seemed to be thinking about something.

 **"You can go there without me, Eddie. I can stay here."**

"You need a host to survive, don't you?"

 **"Yes, but I can survive without a host for some time, if you give me something to eat before I disconnect from your body."**

For a moment Eddie seemed to be thinking about it, but when he looked into those big white eyes and saw that Venom didn't like the mere thought of being all alone tonight, he sighed again when he had made a decision. He dropped back onto his bed and Venom followed his movement, resting his head on his chest and purring softly, as Eddie gently scratched the side of his head to distract him from all those loud noises outside his apartment.

"It's okay. I will stay here with you."

 **"You don't have to."**

"I want it, though. I won't leave you, buddy. We are gonna stay here at home and will have our own little New Year's Party. Without all those loud noises and without fire. So, no need to worry about anything, buddy…"

He almost grinned, as pictures crept into his mind that he had not really wanted to see. Pictures of him, lighting a harmless sparkler and pictures of Venom and how the Klyntar was going crazy with sheer panic. Big, bad, man-eating alien was scared of a little, harmless sparkler. Oh boy...

 **"I'm not scared!"** **  
**  
"That is not what I said."

 **"But you thought so!"**

A small grin spread across the journalist's lips.

"Hmm, maybe I really did so...parasite!"

 **"Eddie!"**

Venom growled and hissed in his face, as Eddie opened his eyes and still grinned at him cheekily.

"You don't scare me, you parasite!"

He really wanted to mess with him today...

He was, indeed, no longer scared of Venom, because he knew he wouldn't harm him. Even if he used the evil P-word a bit too often, just to tease him a little bit…

Venom was not Riot, right?

He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Riot, or any other symbiote like Riot had chosen him as his host instead of Venom. Somehow he felt sorry for Drake if he thought about that now.

How good that Venom was different...

 **"Don't be so sure about that, Eddie!"**

He blinked in confusion, before he looked Venom in the face and he didn't like what he saw, because the Klyntar had manifested himself into his humanoid form and was leaning over him with a deep growl, coming from his throat. His claws rammed into the sheets on either side of Eddie's head and the human shuddered, as he looked at those sharp claws and those long, sharp fangs that came closer and closer to his face.

 **"Do you want to find out what Riot would have done to you if you had dared to call him by that name?"**

If he was honest, he didn't want to find out, but there was something in Venom's voice that told him that he was not going to harm him, that he was just teasing him and Eddie was not the type to give up so quickly. Oh no. Therefore, he just grinned and gave his friend a challenging look.

"I am not scared of you. And I wouldn't have been scared of Riot too."

Okay, the last one might have been a bit far-fetched, because if he was honest, he'd have been damned scared of Riot if he had connected with him. After all, he had also feared Venom at first.

 **"Liar!"** Venom growled and Eddie growled back, which surprised the Klyntar so much that he looked at him with his head tilted. And the journalist couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, as he saw the confused look on his friend's face.

"Better a liar than a coward like you, huh?" Eddie teased as he saw Venom flinching at another bang that came from outside. And it was at that moment in which his alien roommate growled so deeply and menacingly that he knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

 **"You're so gonna pay for that, Eddie!"**

His belly started tingling with anticipation and Eddie tried to crawl away, but he knew that all his attempts to escape were pointless, for Venom was connected with his body and he wouldn't be able to escape from him; no matter how hard he tried.

Venom lunged at him like the hungry predator he was and he tried to keep Eddie pinned to the bed, but the human tried everything in his power to defend himself, squirmed underneath him, kicked at him, pressed his hands against his strong chest and tried to push him away and all the time he had the widest grin on his face, which Venom had ever seen and he couldn't help but grinning himself.

 **"Stop struggling, Eddie! You don't want me to hold you down, do you?"** Venom teased, still with this huge and highly amused grin on his face, as he watched his host writhing beneath him and grinning like a total goof himself.

He was not really mad at Eddie, because he knew that he was just messing with him and tried to distract him a bit from the sound of the exploding New Year's Eve rockets and it worked, because Venom now had only one goal in mind and that was Eddie's belly, since he had threatened his friend to devour his guts for supper, as punishment for calling him a parasite and a coward. After all, this would have been what Riot would have done to his host, if he had dared to insult him like that.

But Venom was not like Riot and Eddie knew he had nothing to fear from him and so he just succumbed to his fate, when he felt some small tendrils wrapping around his wrists and pinning his hands over his head. A few more tendrils pulled his shirt up to his chest and held it there, so it would not slide down again and exposing his already shaking belly.

"Oh Shit! No! No! No! Venom! DON'T!"

The last word ended in a loud and quite unmanly squeal, as Venom finally reached his goal and carefully dug his teeth into Eddie's belly. Not deep enough to hurt his skin, but deep enough to tickle him and it didn't take long, before Eddie kicked around wildly, tossing his head back and laughing so loudly that even the loud exploding sounds of the New Year's Eve rockets outside the window were drowned out, as his friend nibbled his stomach playfully.

"Ahahahaha…shihihihit! No teeth, man! Nohohoho teeth!" the poor guy laughed and he tried to free himself, but the tentacles held him firmly in place and wouldn't release him so quickly.

All that Eddie then got in response was dark laughter that filled his head and powerful hands grabbing his sides to keep his body still, so that he couldn't hurt himself by twisting around too wildly and, as a result, made sure that those razor-sharp fangs would pierce his flesh. That's not what Venom wanted. He would never hurt Eddie, for he was not like the others of his kind, who enslaved their hosts and exploited them and in the end ate them alive when they were of no use to them anymore.

No! He was better than those Klyntar and he would never be like those!

"Oh you bastahahahard! Stohohohop thahahahat!" the human laughed and he arched his back, as Venom went from nibbling his tummy to licking his skin with his rough tongue.

Eddie heard him chuckle and oddly this made him laugh even harder and soon he was squirming around underneath this ticklish treatment like a worm on a hook. He laughed louder, when he felt a few more tendrils, starting to poke at his sides and ribs, some even wiggling up under his arms, teasing him gently and making him shriek like a girl. He tried desperately to free his arms and Venom even allowed him to reach for his head, as his host pulled as hard as he could on his restrains. He had stopped licking his belly for a moment, just to grin up at Eddie and watching him and how he tried to reach his hands out to him to push his head away.

 **"Almost there, Eddie. Just a bit more…ohhh, such a shame, you can't reach me, can't you?"** he teased, as his friend had almost reached his goal, but before his hands could touch his head, the tendrils quickly pinned his arms back over his head and the tickle attack started anew.

"Thahahat's n-not f-fahahahair you dihihihick!"

 **"What did you just call me?"**

"Y-you heahahahard me!"

 **"Indeed I heard you and do you know what? This calls for some more punishment! Now look at those delicious looking ribs. You wouldn't mind if I eat some, wouldn't you, Eddie? I mean…you've got more than enough ribs. You certainly wouldn't' miss a few of them, right? Actually I wonder how many ribs you've got there…"**

Eddie knew what was coming next, for this wasn't the first time they had played this game and his laughter already rose in pitch and volume, before his friend had done anything to him.

"No! No! No! No! Pleahahahase V! Nohohohot thahahat! Ahhh! Nohohoho! Pleahahahase nohohohot thahahat!" he begged through his laughing fit, as he could feel how his shirt was pulled up a little higher to expose his ribcage. A cute squeak escaped him, as he could feel his friend's claws on both sides of his ribcage, pressing gently into his bones and counting them teasingly slow.

 **"You better stop moving around so much, Eddie, or I am losing count and I have to start aaaaall over again~."**

"I cahahahan't hehehelp ihihit mahahan! AHHH! J-juhuhust stohohohop w-with th-this shihihihit…ahahahaha…this is s-s-so unfahahahair!"

 **"Oh yes? Is it? What about that? This is unfair too?"**

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Venom's sneaky grin, before the Klyntar bend his head down and started licking over his right ribcage. And Eddie almost exploded with laughter and started writhing wildly underneath this mean attack. But even if this may be a pretty mean attack on him, he couldn't deny the fact that it was still a lot of fun to fool around with Venom like this. All that laughter did him good, made him feel more light-hearted and he knew that his friend felt the same, for he could see how much fun he had whenever he manage to open his eyes. And Venom needed this as much as Eddie needed it, after all they went through!

"OUCH! Dahahahamn ihihit Venohohom! D-dohohon't fuhuhucking bihihihite mehehe!"

 **„Whoops, I am sorry Eddie. Didn't mean to bite you. But I can't help it: You're too tasty,"** the Symbiote teased, still with a huge grin on his face and he licked apologetically over the spot, which he had nibbled a bit too hard before.

Eddie wanted to through another snarky comment right into his face, but couldn't do this, as he arched his back as much as he could, when he felt that blasted tongue licking slowly through his armpit, as Venom had pushed his shirt higher up, to get access to his armpits.

The rough tongue under his arm was pure torture, making him feel like he would crawl out of his own skin any second and Eddie shook his head from side to side, as Venom switched sides and repeated the whole thing on his left ribcage and his left armpit, occasionally tracing some of his tattoos with the tip of his tongue or claws, to tease him some more, before he stopped completely to let him catch his breath.

"Dude…don't…do this…ever…again…you hear me?" he said, panting heavily, as he opened his eyes and looked up at the Klyntar, who just chuckled as he could see the still lingering grin on his host's lips, which told him that he had as much fun with this silly game as he had.

 **"Don't be so sure about that, Eddie. We still haven't heard an apology from you."**

"For what?"

 **"For calling us a coward and a parasite!"**

Eddie grinned and, as the adult as he was, he just stuck his tongue out at his friend, who was so surprised at this impudence that he didn't know what to say. When he had found back to his voice, he growled deeply and cupped Eddie's sides with his big hands to hold him still.

"V? B-buddy? What are you doing there?"

 **"Something that is long overdue, if you don't apologize to us right now!"**

The journalist was struggling with his pride inwardly, but in the end he decided against an apology. This was fun after all and he could see that Venom didn't pay attention to the loud noises outside of his apartment anymore. His plan, to distract him, had worked out well and he didn't want to stop just yet. And thus he grinned and threw a challenging look at Venom, which told the alien that he wouldn't give up without a fight. And that's what the Klyntar had been waiting for.

 **"Fine! Have it your way then!"** he growled, before he bend his head down and slowly dragging his long tongue across his host's belly and making him giggle adorably.

"W-whahahahat? This is ahahall you gohohot? I am nohohoht gohohoing to a-apologihihihize so easily…hahahaha…y-you have to cohohome up w-with somethihihing better than thahahat!"

 **"How about that thing I have found out recently? Now that would be a good way to teach you some manners!"**

Eddie's eyes widened and before he could protest, it was already too late, for Venom blew the biggest and the loudest raspberry into his belly he was capable of.

His nerves almost exploded with the strong tickling sensation that radiated from his belly and into the rest of his body and he arched his back so much that it looked painful by now and screamed with laughter, as Venom blew one agonizing raspberry after raspberry into his belly.

Yep, he really hated it that he had found out about this when he had been "one with Anne", as he had told him.

"OH GOHOHOHD! AHHHHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! S-STOP! STOHOHOHOP! PLEAHAHAHSE! VENOHOHOHOM…AHHH…NOHOHOT THAHAHAT!"

The only response he got was another loud raspberry and he could feel how a few tendrils restrained his wild kicking legs to keep him from moving around too much. He was completely at the alien's mercy now and just this knowledge was enough to make him laugh so hard, that tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

 **"Apologize, Eddie!"** he heard the dark, but highly amused voice inside his head, but as stubborn as he was, he shook his head no and received another raspberry for that.

He couldn't take this! That was something which Anne had done to him all the time to break him and now Venom knew about this as well…that bastard!

Could this get any worse?

Of course it could, for Venom started blowing raspberries into his ribs as well, before going back to licking over the bones, nibbling on them, dragging his tongue across his belly, dipping the tip into his belly button and blowing another loud raspberry into his skin and that's when Eddie gave up and apologized for calling him all those mean names and promised him to never do that ever again.

Of course Venom knew that he was lying, for Eddie would never learn his lesson.

Also good, because then he would find more excuses to tickle him silly, whenever he dared to insult him like that.

But for now enough was enough and he let go of him, but not before giving his bare feet a few playful tickles here and there, as he freed them from his tendrils and making Eddie squeak and giggle absolutely adorably when he wiggled a few thin tendrils between his toes, before he stopped his attack completely and shape-shifted back into his serpentine form. He rubbed his head against Eddie's and purred, as his host scratched him under his shin, before he put his head on top of the human's chest. Grinning, he listened to his quick heartbeat and the sound of his panting, as he filled his lungs with much needed fresh air. A few little giggles still crept out of his mouth here and there, for he could still feel the phantom-tickles in his nerves.

"Oh man…you got me good there, buddy!"

The alien chuckled and closed his eyes, as the human scratched the side of his head gently.

"I hope you aren't scared anymore."

 **"No, we are not scared anymore."**

"Good."

 **"Thank you for caring for us, Eddie."**

The journalist smiled softly and closed his eyes also and listened to his friend's satisfied purring, as he had finally stopped giggling.

"You are welcome, buddy," he said, his smile widened, as Venom leaned into his touch and purred louder than ever.

Eddie was a good soul and the perfect host for the Symbiote.

And he was also so much more than just a host to Venom. He was a good friend. The only one he ever had and he didn't want to destroy that gift of their friendship by hurting him or doing other bad things, the other Klyntar would have done to him.

No! He would take care of this gift and take care of Eddie.

Even if it meant that he had to sacrifice himself for Eddie.

He had done it once and barely survived and he would do it again if he had to!

Just like Eddie protected him and cared for him.

Just like today, when he wanted to make sure that the loud noises of the upcoming New Year's Eve wouldn't scare or even harm him.

And Venom appreciated that gesture.

That's what made their friendship whole: Taking care of one another.

And his friendship with Eddie would last for the rest of his life.

He would make sure about that...

 **The end**


End file.
